Vehicle localization using Global Positioning Systems (GPS), local area wireless technology (e.g., WiFi), and short-wavelength radio waves (e.g., Bluetooth) may be imprecise. In the case of GPS, multi-pathing causes timing variations for signals received by the vehicle. In the case of WiFi and Bluetooth, signal strengths are an unreliable means for localization due primarily to occlusion and lack of precision in the location of the transmitting stations in three-dimensional (3D) space. In such cases, the references upon which multilateration is performed are not precise enough to produce lane level, or in some case road level, positioning.